Scuderia Ferrari
|years = 1929 – present |founder = Enzo Ferrari |staff = |drivers = |f1years = – present |races = - 25}} |wins = -39 + +10+212}} |poles = -45 + +7+202}} |fastestlaps = -24 + +23+213}} |points = -1618 + -39 + 1816-736}} |cchampionships = 16 ( , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ) |dchampionships = 15 ( , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ) |firstrace = 1950 Monaco Grand Prix |lastrace = |firstwin = 1951 British Grand Prix |lastwin = 2019 Singapore Grand Prix}} Scuderia Ferrari are the most successful and oldest currently competing team in Formula One. They are based in Maranello, Italy. Founded in 1929, the team started making their own cars in 1947 after running s until then. They were part of the inaugural World Championship in . Ferrari have won the drivers' title fifteen times, in , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . They won the Constructors' Championship (which was formed in 1958) sixteen times, in 1961, 1964, 1975, , 1977, 1979, , , , 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2007 and . The drivers that have won the Championship while driving for Ferrari are Alberto Ascari, Juan Manuel Fangio, Mike Hawthorn, Phil Hill, John Surtees, Niki Lauda, Jody Scheckter, Michael Schumacher and Kimi Räikkönen. For the season, Ferrari launched the F14 T, the team's first turbocharged car since the F1/87/88C in , which was driven by former World Drivers' Champions, Fernando Alonso and Kimi Räikkönen. For , Alonso was replaced by four-time World Champion, Sebastian Vettel, while Räikkönen retained his seat. Räikkönen was replaced by Charles Leclerc for . Before Formula 1 World Championship When the dominant Alfa Romeo squad pulled their factory team out of competition in 1933, the manufacture allowed former driver Enzo Ferrari to run the team and develop the cars under the Scuderia Ferrari banner. Ferrari was successful during this time but with the emergence of Auto Union and Mercedes, the Alfa Romeo's were no longer the fastest machinery around, still, numerous wins were achieved during this time. In 1939, Scuderia Ferrari split from Alfa Romeo and started to produce his own cars prior to the start of the war. In 1947, Ferrari produced the Tipo 125 with a 1.5 Litre engine, this was the first racing car to bare the Ferrari name and was ran under the Scuderia Ferrari banner, as well as being sold to privateers like Peter Whitehead. Ferrari recruited Luigi Villoresi as a driver and mentor to partner son of his former teammate Alberto Ascari. The drivers achieved limited success prior to the start of the 1950 World Championship season. World Championships 1950 For the first year of World Championship racing Ferrari used the Ferrari 125 and had three factory drivers: Italians Alberto Ascari and Luigi Villoresi, and Frenchman Raymond Sommer. The team were not present at Silverstone for the first round of the championship but figured well at Monaco where many of the drivers were involved in the first lap accident that claimed ten of the cars. Ascari and Sommer escaped the drama, and Villoresi survived but stalled. After he got going again, he charged through the field, overtaking his teammate and friend Ascari for second before retiring with a damaged rear axle. Ascari would finish second with Sommer 4th. The next race they entered was round 4, the Swiss GP at Bremgarten, but all Ferraris retired early on with mechanical problems. Sommer only managed to qualify thirteenth in Switzerland and was dropped by the team for round 5 at Spa-Francochamps. At Spa, Sommer was on fire, passing the Ferraris in his ageing and becoming the first non- driver to lead a race, but blew his engine in the process. Sommer had starred whilst the Ferraris of Ascari and Villoresi had snuck home a disappointing 5th and 6th. The team moved onto France, but Enzo Ferrari was not satisfied with the pace of his cars, and pulled them out of the race whilst privateer Peter Whitehead brought his Ferrari 125 home 3rd after starting from the back. Ferrari spent time testing a new car at Geneva and were happy with the results taking it to the season ending at Monza, but Luigi Villoresi had been involved in a traffic accident on the way back from Geneva and would not be able to race at Monza. Ferrari asked Raymond Sommer back, but organisers would not allow it, so Ferrari recruited former bike racing star Dorino Serafini to drive the car. The new Ferrari 375 was strong and allowed Ascari to really race the Alfa Romeos for the first time, flying away at the front with Nino Farina in the Alfa. When the Alfa pitted, Ascari led for several laps until he retired the car. Ascari then took over Serafini's car, which was running third, and passed the Alfa Romeo of Luigi Fagioli for second. Ascari finished the championship 5th with 11 points. Key Personnel Ferrari Driver Academy Current Drivers * Giuliano Alesi (2016 - * Marcus Armstrong (2017 - * Enzo Fittipaldi (2017 - * Callum Ilott (2017 - * Robert Shwartzman (2017 - * Mick Schumacher (2019 - Past Drivers * Jules Bianchi (2009 - 2014) * Mirko Bortolotti (2010) * Daniel Zampieri (2010) * Sergio Pérez (2010 - 2012) * Lance Stroll (2010 - 2015) * Raffaele Marciello (2010 - 2015) * Antonio Fuoco (2013 - 2018) * Guanyu Zhou (2014 - 2018) * Charles Leclerc (2016 - 2018) Entrant names Wins As Entrant As Works Constructor Season-by-season record The drivers noted are works Ferrari drivers only (no private-only entrants). Includes rounds raced under the North American Racing Team entrant. Drivers' champions in '''bold'.'' Ferrari Driver Grand Prix Count Test Drivers Complete Formula One results Seasons 1955-2017 to follow Notes es:Scuderia Ferrari fr:Scuderia Ferrari Category:Constructors Category:Italian Constructors Category:1950 Début Constructors Category:Ferrari Category:World Championship Winning Constructors Category:Current Teams Category:Engine Manufacturers Category:Teams Category:Teams based in Italy